A Matter of Timing
by Alldara
Summary: DCS Frank Patterson has requested UCOS assistance to solve an old case. Can he and Gerry manage to stay out of trouble?


**Preface:**

I was watching some old episodes recently which included the two with Frank Patterson. He intrigued me a bit so I was inspired to write this story. This fic is Frank centric and as I didn't feel Sandra was a suitable potential love interest I have taken the liberty of introducing a new character. It is a character based story as I'm not good with the police procedurals. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review but please be kind as this is my first fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The meeting.**

DCS Frank Patterson got into the lift with DSI Sandra Pullman and DAC Robert Strickland. He had been to see Robert Strickland that morning to request the assistance of the UCOS team with an old case that had remained unsolved. Thankfully the DAC was on board and had convinced Sandra the case was worth pursuing.

Frank had known Sandra's father and had liked the man a lot. An old school copper. None of this politically correct namby pamby which the Met insisted upon today. Didn't always play by the rules but playing by the rules didn't always mean a result.

The lift down to UCOS was tiny and the three were squashed in that awkward silence that often accompanies such journeys. It seemed to take forever to go from the fifth floor then stopped at the fourth floor and the doors opened. An attractive brunette got in greeting Strickland by name then Sandra. Frank straightened up quick smart wondering why the hell Gerry Standing hadn't mentioned this before.

She looked at him and said a brief good morning before her attention returned to Robert Strickland. They carried on a brief conversation about computer systems something or other before the lift finally reached the basement where the UCOS office was situated. She was going the same direction as the rest of them striding out ahead before Strickland opened the door into UCOS. The brunette sat at a desk which had a few computer components strewn all upon it. Who was she he wondered. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he first saw her and was oblivious to the fact that Sandra had noticed this.

As Sandra took off her coat and headed into her office she winked at Gerry and gave a slight nod in Frank's direction. Gerry picked up on this immediately and gave her a knowing wink back.

Gerry and Sandra had been together as a couple for a while now. In many ways it was an unconventional pairing but they suited each other. Sandra liked the fact Gerry understood that her career was important to her. Most men didn't and couldn't accept coming second best. She overlooked his foibles too. Gerry had three ex-wives and Sandra had no intention of being the fourth Mrs Standing but at the moment she was happier than she had been in years. She knew Robert Strickland had carried a torch for her for a long time. In fact it had been a bit awkward when he realised she and Gerry were a couple. Robert had finally summed up the courage to make a move when he came downstairs and found them together. He had been uncomfortable around her for some time after.

'Have we got time for a quick fag before we start? Come on Gerald' Frank didn't wait for an answer but was heading for the door with Gerry following behind. As he reached it he turned to around.

'If anyone is making coffee, mine is white with one. Thanks sweetheart' he winked at the brunette who had turned to look at him as he strode out the door.

Lauren turned to look at Sandra and the DAC in amusement.

'Don't give him the satisfaction' said Sandra. 'He can make his own bloody coffee'

'Actually I think it is my turn to make morning coffee' Lauren got up to fill the kettle. 'Yours is black with three sugars isn't that right sir?' Robert seemed chuffed that she had remembered.

Sandra and Robert busied themselves pinning case details and crime scene photos on the whiteboard waiting for the other members of the UCOS team to arrive.

* * *

Frank and Gerry headed out the fire door to sneak a cigarette, their cheeks pink in the brisk morning air.

As soon as they got outside Frank turned on Gerry. 'You sneaky bastard, When were you going to tell me about her.' Gerry looked at him in surprise. 'Why do you have to keep all the good looking birds to yourself? Who is she? Tell me everything. I want details'

Gerry chuckled before continuing. 'That, Frankieboy, is Lauren. She has been with us for a couple of weeks now. She is involved with the new computer system or something. I dunno much about her really. There wasn't any space upstairs so they found a desk and put her in with us. She does her own thing mainly and keeps to herself. She is a civvy. Not a copper. Strickland nearly trips over his feet whenever he comes down now. It's hilarious to watch'

Franks heart sank a little at this news. He was no competition for Strickland. Rich toff. All upper class and money. Why do all the beautiful women go for that type? He thought to himself wryly. He sighed as he leant against the building, taking his last drag before flicking his butt on the ground.

* * *

Frank and Gerry walked back into the office to find the rest of team had now arrived. Jack was hanging up his coat and Brian wheeling in his bicycle, carefully placing it behind his desk. Frank surveyed the scene in front of him. Jack Halford, former DCS. Frank wished he was half the copper Jack Halford had been. Then there was Brian Lane. He was a strange one. Supports AFC Wimbledon for a start. He looked at Brian sitting at his desk rearranging his pencils, adjusting his desk phone, making sure everything was in the right place. Was this what happened when you retired he thought. Frank himself was due for retirement within 12 months and as he looked at the three men he wondered if this was what awaited him. It was depressing really. He wanted to be lying on a beach in the Mediterranean with beautiful women in bikinis bringing him alcohol all day long. Who was he kidding he hated the beach.

A voice talking to him suddenly dragged him out of his reverie. It was the brunette handing him a coffee. He was speechless for a second when thankfully Gerry stepped in with an introduction.

'Frank, this is Lauren. She is with us for a while. We have no idea what she does here but we are sure she does it beautifully' Frank held out his hand to shake hers. It felt like an electric spark when she took his hand into hers flashing him a smile.

'Nice to meet you.' she said in a broad accent.

'She is also an Australian if you hadn't noticed' Gerry added.

'Well, I guess you can't help that' Frank quipped returning her smile.

'So can we start?' said Sandra impatiently. They all gathered around the whiteboard to discuss the current case. Lauren sat back at her desk continuing her work. Frank was at the whiteboard discussing details with the team while trying to cast surreptitious glances her. He evidently wasn't successful.

'I don't think Frank has ever seen a beautiful woman before' Gerry said quietly taking the opportunity to wind Frank up. The others giggled and Franks face reddened. Lauren gave no indication that she had heard them.

'Thank you Gerry' Strickland countered. 'Frank has asked for UCOS assistance to solve this case and I have assured him of your full cooperation' He turned on his heel and was out of the office.

'Right, me and Gerry will reinterview the original witnesses.' Frank was putting on his coat.

'If you can find them'. Sandra handed Gerry copies of witness statements. 'Jack, you and Brian go and talk to the victims family. See what they remember.'

'Come on Gerry' said Frank out of the door in a flash.

'He seems keen. Keep an eye on him Gerry'. remarked Jack. Jack was a cynical old bugger. Well, he had seen everything in his years with the Met. Nothing surprised Jack anymore. What did surprise him was that he had the energy to get up and out of bed each morning and come into UCOS. He supposed it gave him a purpose.

'I thought you didn't like Frank? asked Jack as an afterthought.

'It was a misunderstanding. We're all right now' Gerry brushed off the question. Many years ago Gerry and Frank worked together when they had been interested in the same girl. Gerry had been transferred to nights and Frank took the opportunity to move right in. Gerry could see it was all juvenile now but at the time he was angry and blamed Frank. Gerry couldn't believe he lost a girl to Frank of all people. The man just had no charisma or looks. The only thing going for him was being a Chelsea fan like Gerry.

'Stay out of trouble' warned Sandra.

'Me ... trouble. Those two words don't belong in the same sentence.' Gerry was all innocence as he followed Frank up the stairs.


End file.
